Love Story
by marieriddle
Summary: This is a song-fic. As of now a one-shot, might become a 2-shot. Summer before their seventh year at Hogwarts, Hermione and Draco are both stuck at a party that will change their lives. DM/HG R&R!


This is a song-fic. As of now a one-shot, might become a 2-shot. Summer before their seventh year at Hogwarts, Hermione and Draco are both stuck at a party that will change their lives. DM/HG R&R!

A/N: Characters belong to J.K, the song belongs to Taylor Swift.

Draco and Hermione had known each other since their first year at Hogwarts. They would have never guessed what would have happened during the summer before their last year at school.

_We were both young when I first saw you.  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts:  
I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air._

Hermione was standing on a balcony. She hadn't been this dressed up since the Yule Ball at Hogwarts. Her Aunt was having a ball at her mansion for her cousin's birthday. Hermione was watching as guest arrived. She couldn't believe two of the people she could see. It was Blaise and Draco from school. What were they doing at a Muggle party?

"I can't believe you're making me go this." Malfoy complained to Blaise.

"My family is rich in both worlds, so I have to attend some Muggle events." Blaise explained again to Malfoy.__

See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns.  
See you make your way through the crowd  
and say hello;

Blaise had found some girl to dance with. Draco saw Hermione standing alone and went up to her. They'll never know how it happened, but they ended up dancing all night. They talked, they laughed, and they danced. As the party came to an end, Draco brought Hermione close to him. They stared into each others eyes. Draco gently kissed her.

Before he left he asked if he could take her out someday soon.

"Pick me up from my house on Friday." Hermione said to him, giving him her address.

"I'll pick you up at eight," he kissed her lightly then left.

Hermione was nervous to tell her parents about the date. When Hermione finally told her parents about the date and who it was with they said no.

"Isn't he the one that has teased you for all these years?" Her dad asked.

"Yes, but he's changed." Hermione yelled at him, as she ran out the front door. Draco was just coming up her walkway. Her father followed her outside and looked at Draco.

"You will stay away from my daughter," he said sternly.__

Little did I know  
That you were Romeo; you were throwing pebbles,  
And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."  
And I was crying on the staircase,  
begging you, 'Please, don't go.'

"Draco, don't listen to him. We knew this wouldn't be easy. Just get me out of here." She said wrapping her arms around Draco. He wrapped his around her.__

And I said,  
"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.'

Draco turned on the spot, and they disappeared. Almost every night that summer Hermione would sneak out to the garden to meet Draco. Draco would apparate them just outside of town. There was a field in the middle of the forest. They would lie on a blanket with each other. They talked, they kissed, and sometime they would just lay in each others arms staring up at the stars.__

So I sneak out to the garden to see you.  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew.  
So close your eyes; escape this town for a little while.  
'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter,  
And my daddy said "Stay away from Juliet,"  
But you were everything to me; I was begging you, 'Please, don't go,'

No one at school could believe what they saw that first day back at Hogwarts. Before everyone retired to their Common Rooms, Draco started to walk to the Gryffindor table, and seeing this Hermione got up and walked towards him. Ron, Harry and Ginny just watched her. Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione and kissed her.

"We patrol tonight, together. Meet me in the entrance hall at nine," Draco whispered in her ear as they hugged.

Later on in the common room, people were almost yelling at Hermione.

"Hermione, you can't be serious?" Harry argued.

"What about my brother, you two are meant to be with each other!" Ginny argued.

"I'm happy! Draco and I have been together all summer and it's been amazing" Hermione yelled back.

"Do you hear yourself? You are happy with Malfoy!?!?" Ron yelled.

Hermione was in tears as she ran out of the Common room. She ran all the way to the entrance hall and into Draco's arms. He held her. They knew this would be hard.

_And I said,  
"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.'_

Things didn't get any better as the school year went on. Her friends tried to accept it, but there were still arguments.

"I LOVE HIM! Why can't you all accept that?" Hermione yelled at Ginny, Ron, and Harry.

"You love him? Come on Hermione, do you really think he loves you?" Ron asked her.

For what seemed the hundredth time that year she ran out of the common room crying and straight into Draco's arms.

"I love you," she said to him, it was the first time one of them had said this aloud.

He looked at her and then he kissed her.

"I love you too." He said, kissing her again.__

Romeo save me; they're tryin' to tell me how to feel.  
This love is difficult, but it's real.  
Don't be afraid; we'll make it out of this mess.  
It's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.'  


"Meet me at our spot tomorrow, around eight." Draco said to Hermione before they got off the train. She kissed him. School was finally over. They walked off the train, hand in hand. He kissed her again.

"Draco! What are you doing?" His father yelled.

"I was kissing my girlfriend," Draco explained calmly.

"The mudblood is you girlfriend?" His mother asked.

"Don't call her that!" Draco yelled at her. He turned to look at Hermione and kissed her.

"I love you and I will see you tomorrow," he said to her.

"No you won't," his father said as he dragged Draco away from Hermione.

_  
Oh. Oh.  
_

Hermione waited. She was sitting on the blanket in the field. He was over an hour late. She held her knees to her chest. She cried. She didn't notice when Draco apparated behind her.

"Hermione," he whispered. She looked up at him; a smile grew across her face. She jumped up and into his arms. She kissed him.

"I'm sorry, I got held up," Draco explained.

_  
I got tired of waiting,  
Wondering if you were ever comin' around.  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town._

"I thought you weren't coming," Hermione holding onto him.

"I'm never going to leave you," He stated to her.

"But your parents..."

"Don't worry about it,"

"I'm so happy you came. I've lost all my friends; I don't think I can handle losing you too.__

And I said,  
"Romeo save me - I've been feeling so alone.  
I keep waiting for you but you never come.  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think-"

"You'll never lose me. Hermione Granger, I am yours, all yours. I love you, and I don't care what anyone thinks. We'll make new friends if we have too, but I am not leaving you." He said to her.

"What took you so long?" She asked.

"Well, talking to your father took longer then I thought it would," Draco explained. Hermione backed away from him.

"Why did you talk to my father?"

Draco pulled out a black velvet box from his pocket and opened it.

"I wanted to ask his permission before," he began, then he knelt to the ground before he finished.

"Before I asked you to be my wife. Hermione Granger will you marry me?"

_  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said,  
"Marry me, Juliet. you'll never have to be alone.  
I love you and that's all I really know.  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress;  
It's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.'_

"Yes!" She said excitedly. He put the ring on her finger, and then stood up. They kissed.__

Oh, oh.

We were both young when I first saw you...


End file.
